


cope

by teary_eyed_blanket



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Author Projecting onto Clive (Professor Layton), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Luclive Week, M/M, Romance, palm kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/teary_eyed_blanket
Summary: based on the prompt "soft hands". the rest of the prompts are https://twitter.com/clivexluke/status/1301958161734270977?s=20 here.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	cope

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "soft hands". the rest of the prompts are https://twitter.com/clivexluke/status/1301958161734270977?s=20 here.

Clive kissed Luke's palm softly. The small boy's heart fluttered at the affection and he giggled. "Clive!" He beamed at him. Clive smiled at him and snuggled onto him. "I love you, dear." He cooed. Luke snuggled onto him and smiled. "I love you too, Clive." He said.


End file.
